


Draco Dormiens

by deadlyobsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts, Hungarian Horntail - Freeform, The First Task, Triwizard Tournament, champions tent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyobsessions/pseuds/deadlyobsessions
Summary: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire AU/Canon-divergence where Harry discovers that his parseltongue talents extend to being able to talk to dragons.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Harry listened to the cheers and boos from the wild crowd as they reacted to Victor Krum’s scores be given by the judges. The roar of voices from hundreds of students and teachers was deadened only slightly by the canvas wall of the Champions’ tent. Harry felt funnily like all of his limbs were frozen stiff. He wasn’t entirely sure if he would still be able to walk out into the arena towards all those deafening cries - and the dragon. The Dragon, Harry thought, that black, scaley, vicious Hungarian Horntail he had seen only a couple nights before under his cloak in the forbidden forest. He remembered how it had towered over it’s handlers as they desperately pulled on ropes and tried to subdue it. 'How would anyone be a match for that?', he thought. A towering muscled creature capable of frying him to a crisp at a whim. Harry tried to swallow some of his panic but his throat felt bone dry. 

A whistle pierced through the air of the tent. 'My turn', he grimaced. His legs carried him the short distance towards that screaming crowd automatically. Harry flexed his knuckles around his wand and let out a very deliberate measured breath. Just remember what he had practiced with Hermione. Picture his firebolt clearly and say the spells with intention. As soon as he was up in the air he would be safer, more in control. The screams of the crowd were deafening and Harry suddenly realised he had reached the edge of the arena. As he stepped inside his eyes snapped to the mountain of black scales wrapped around a clutch of eggs - perched in the middle the gleaming golden prize. Harry was suddenly reminded of the writhing, deadly body of the basilisk ready to attack in the Chamber of Secrets two years ago. It’s undeniable strength and power. But the Horntail had heard him too. The mountain shifted and uncoiled and suddenly her yellow slitted eyes fixed back on him. Harry's mind suddenly flashed back to another memory, the duelling club with Gilderoy Lockhart. How Harry’s eyes had locked with the cold yellow eyes of the snake conjured by Malfoy. How he had known what it wanted to do and told it not to. But Harry didn’t have time to dwell on this any longer. If he had ducked a spilt second later the fireball shot across the arena would have hit him. He hit the ground hard and crawled quickly behind a nearby boulder. The air above him still felt hot from where the fireball had passed. The crowd must have been reacting to Harry’s near miss but he couldn’t hear it anymore. Adrenaline flooded his body, hyper focusing his brain on the nearby threat. He could hear the mother’s footsteps clawing at the rock and debris as it stalked towards where he was hidden. He fought the urge to look at it, see where it had got to. He gripped his wand tightly and thought of his broom. 

“Accio firebolt!” He yelled into the still warm air. 

Now to wait, he thought. Stay alive. But the urge to look at the Horntail was growing. For some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling of connection from that moment he had looked into it’s piercing eyes. He shook his head. 'Listen', Harry thought. 'Where is it?' - And just in time. As Harry focused on the Horntails' steps he knew it was about to lunge. Throwing his body to the side he sprinted behind the next nearest pile of rocks and shrubbery just as the dragon’s front claws tore apart the rock he’d just left behind. It let out of a roar of indignation not finding him there and hot flames filled the air again. 

Harry peaked from his new hiding spot and saw it wheel it’s spiked head around, searching for the prey it had missed. It’s clawed feet tore at the ground and it flexed it’s wings menacingly, readying itself to pounce again. Harry took in it’s sleek, scaled body and it’s deadly horned tail which flicked agitatedly. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but as the Horntails eyes turned back in his direction he didn’t sink below the protection of his hiding spot. Harry stood, suddenly, in plain view of the Horntail. There was a collective gasp from the audience and some shouts of confusion and fear, but Harry ignored them. His eyes locked with the yellow predatory gaze of the protective mother. It drew a great rattling breath, fuelling the fire it would use to destroy him once and for all. Reflexively Harry yelled. 

“Wait!” 

His cry rumbled up from inside him and echoed around the arena. And to his surprise the dragon paused. It’s fiery breath held in suspension. Harry was suddenly acutely aware that the arena had fallen shockingly silent. Where earlier there had been a cacophony of sound there was now only the faint sound of shuffling feet, even the flags seemed to pause where as they had earlier been waved enthusiastically. The image of the great dragon, poised ready to strike registered suddenly in his brain. Breaking the moments trance he ducked down again behind shelter, breathing heavily. !What the hell had just happened?!', Harry thought to himself. Noise rang out from the audience again but this time it sounded confused, questioning. Then the dragon roared again and he heard the cheers return to full volume. The crumbling of rock told him the angry mother was stalking him. ‘Why did I show it where I was hidden’ Harry asked himself. ‘My brooms not here yet and I can’t chance another run.’ 

He slid down onto his belly and began to crawl further away from the sound of the dragons feet, keeping under cover and desperately silent. He heard another rattling breath from the creature and expected another violent roar. When the sound came it echoed round the space as before but Harry realised within the deep growl was a voice. 

“Where did you go, little one?” The dragon’s speech reverberated in Harry bones, shaking the ground and sending the crowd into a frenzy. 'It can talk!' Harry realised, shocked. Why had no one ever told him that dragons could speak. He cursed Ron inside his head. Was this another part of the wizarding world no one had ever explained to him. The dragon roared again. 

“Why have you come, serpent-tongue, to attack my nest?!” 

It’s speaking to me, Harry gasped, his face pressed into the earth. He tried to crawl further but his head hit rock and he stopped. Looking up he realised he was stuck. His rocky cover didn’t extend any farther round the arena and if the dragon took one more step he would be trapped. He scrambled in the dirt to face the creature. Maybe, just maybe his firebolt would arrive in time - but it was too late. With one great stride the Horntail stepped round the rocky mound and looked him straight in the eye. It was only 50 foot away. Cries rang out from the crowd. As the piercing yellow gaze met his Harry realised exactly why it reminded his of the duelling club, why it’s slick, scaled body brought back memories of the great basilisk. It was that same feeling of being 10 year-old in London zoo - knowing whilst looking at the boa constrictor that it was staring back. And taking a great, steadying breath Harry spoke. 

“Wait, don’t kill me, let’s speak.”

And the dragon replied.  
“I will speak with you, serpent-tongue.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s back was pressed hard against the rock behind him, there was gravel embedded in the palm of his hands from where he’d scrambled in the earth - but none of that bothered him now. All of him was focused on immense creature in front of him. The hairs stood up on the back of Harry’s neck. Every instinct in Harry wanted him to turn and run, to flee from this apex predatory who fixed him in her gaze. Instead he forced himself to take a breath. 

“I haven’t come to hurt you - or your eggs.” Harry added hurriedly. The Horntail shifted her weight slightly and Harry found himself adjusting too - like they were in some sort of courting dance. Mirroring each other - attached by the tension of their gaze. 

“Then be on your way.” She rumbled. Harry wanted to do exactly as she said.

“I - I can’t” Harry spat back. 

“You can’t?” It wasn’t threat, but Harry felt the tension rise between them. 

“I have to get the prize?”

“And what prize would that be?” The dragon tilted it’s head slightly, piercing Harry through with it’s question. But before Harry could answer she jumped to her own conclusion. “You wish to steal from me. To take my young.” Her voice thundered louder and louder. Harry felt her breath grow hot, she was charging with fire. 

“No, no!” Harry said quickly. “Not your eggs. There’s a golden one, an imposter, in your nest. The handlers put it there - “. But this was the wrong thing to say. The Horntail flexed her wings menacingly and let out a growl. Harry felt her breath grow uncomfortably hot. 

“You tell me those... humans...” She hissed on the word. “have interfered with my nest!” She reared, 50 ft tall, onto her back legs and from her burst forth a pillar of flame - but it wasn’t directed at Harry. She directed it at the air; the manifestation of anger and motherly fury circling above their heads. The air was so hot now Harry burst into a slippery sweat, he felt like he was getting cooked. 

“Please - let me retrieve it and then I will leave you alone.” Harry half demanded, half begged. She snapped around to look at him. 

“Serpent-tongue though you are, remember I am no lowly grass snake. Don’t you dare make demands of me.” She slammed back down to the ground, head sinking eye level with Harry. She was right, Harry thought. This wasn’t like when he spoke to snakes. They seemed more than happy to do his bidding, Harry remarked, in the few times he’d tried it. But the dragon in front of him was far from his control. He felt suddenly impertinent, thinking how rude it must be to disturb this mother’s brooding. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, truthfully. There was a pause where they both watched each other. Harry thought she seemed intrigued by him, curious, whereas Harry was just trying to gage whether or not he was going to be eaten. Suddenly a whooshing noise made them both look up. Harry’s firebolt zoomed through the air towards him, coming to a sudden stop hovering by his side. Harry had completely forgotten that he'd summoned it and stared at it with as much surprise as the dragon. 

“You’re leaving?” The Horntail broke the silence. 

“Uhh...no.” He felt suddenly braver, like the broomstick was a friend coming to back him up in a fight. He pushed himself up the wall slowly, hoping not to appear too aggressive. “Please…” He began tentatively. “Can I have the..the..the golden egg.” A couple of sparks flew from it’s mouth. It considered him for a moment, it’s great horned head weaving ever so slightly side to side. Harry wondered if this was a way to disortient it’s prey - it made him feel increasingly dizzy. 

“Then you will leave?” She questioned. 

“Of course.” The air felt thick with tension, and then she spoke very suddenly.

“I can’t see colour.” She said with what Harry would guess was slight embarrassment. 

“I - sorry?” It had caught him off guard. 

“My eyes - are not strong. I cannot see which egg is gold.” She spelled out for him. Harry noticed her eyes narrow - she was obviously wondering what he would make of this information. "I noticed there was one more...but it is hard for us to tell."

“Oh...I didn’t know that.” He replied honestly, slowly putting the pieces together. “So...would you like me to point it out?”. There was a perilous pause.

“You must.” She hissed. “But put away your wand - and leave your broom.” And immediately she turned her fierce gaze off Harry and began to stride back towards her clutch. Harry scrambled forward, begrudgingly leaving his firebolt behind and tucked his wand into his waist band - thinking disobeying her now, when she had decided to trust him, was not a good idea. He scrambled up the rock after her. The horntail, being extremely large, was already almost the whole way across the arena to her eggs and looked back at him suspiciously. Harry climbed and clambered as quickly as he could after her. She stood, horned tail swaying, watching him struggle. It wasn’t helping, Harry thought, because he kept slipping on the rocks in his nervousness. As he crawled to the top of a small mound he glanced up momentarily and suddenly remembered that he was being watched by a crowd. The Tri-wizard audience stood, shell-shocked, leaning over the edge of the stands. Harry took in rows of gawping mouths and people gripping each other's arms. He had never seen such a large crowd make so little noise. He caught a sight of Rita Skeeta, in her acid green robes, standing with her mouth open. Beside her, her Quick Quotes Quill was a blur, dashing down a growing length of scroll. But more shockingly to Harry was Dumbledore. He was standing, with a look of great puzzlement on his face, staring with rapt attention at Harry. His icy blue gaze was nearly as piercing as the Horntails. 

Suddenly a sharp wailing noise shot across the arena. Feedback from Ludo Bagman’s microphone wailed into the silence, but he didn’t care. Too slack jawed to commentate on what was happening it front of him. The noise made Harry break Dumbledore’s gaze and focus back on the task. He crested the mound and sprinted the rest of the distance towards the eggs, holting under the pressure of the Horntail’s stare. The golden egg gleamed amongst the other eggs. Harry noticed that the real eggs were nestled in earth and shimmered with iridescence, but unlike the prize they were a dark petrol blue. They were quite beautiful. 

“Can I go get it?” Harry asked nervously, his eyes flicking between the prize and the dragon. She seemed to bristle at the question, deciding whether to trust him. 

“No.” She said firmly. “Tell me which one it is.” She curved her scaled body around her nest and poised her tremendous head above them. 

“Erm…” Harry wasn’t quite sure how to direct her. “Well, it’s the one on the middle left - no my left - your right.” The dragon lowered her head and with more gentleness than Harry could have imagined, picked up the golden egg delicately and looked back at him. “Yes!” He said, realising she was waiting for his approval. “Yes, that one.”

The horntail uncoiled her body from round her nest and, to Harry's sudden dread, walked right over to him. Gasps from the crowd vaguely reached Harry’s ears. The horntail lowered her enormous horned head to a few inched above Harry’s outstretched hands. The heat coming off her was scorching. Up close he noticed her black scales had the same iridescent quality of her eggs and her yellow eyes reflected the sunlight like the golden egg in her jaws. Slowly and delicately she dropped the golden egg into Harry’s sweaty, dirty palms. It was heavy and slipped a little in his hands but he caught it and hugged it to his chest. He immediately felt that what little patience the dragon had had for him was coming to an end and started backing away. 

“Thank you.” He said, and thinking briefly of Buckbeak, threw in a low bow to show his respect. When he looked back at the mother she had curled back round her eggs and shot him an appraising look. 

“You must do me one thing.” She rumbled back at him, pausing only to breath a billow of fire onto her clutch of eggs. “Tell the humans that brought me here - the stocky one, the red haired one, and the other…” Harry thought amusedly of Charlie Weasley being known by this dragon “...tell them that I am not to be separated from my children on our return journey.” Harry was shocked by this request, and couldn't help but feel a great pang of pity for this creature - who was fundamentally just a mother ripped from her land to be part of this task. “Promise me this?” She demanded. And with another low bow Harry agreed. 

“I promise.” 

Harry was aware that their conversation had definitely come to and end and not wanting to overstay his welcome, walked back into the middle of the arena. He summoned his broom and mounted it, not sure where to go, so zoomed into the air until he was level with the judges - sure they would tell him where to go.


End file.
